Reversed High school
by crazybooknerd112
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeth s school! There s too many "Annabeth goes to Percy s school" Storys. So I thought I would write one.. Read! R&R Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ,This is my second story. No one has really written a "Percy goes to Annabeth`s school" Story,so I thought I would :) I will still be up dating 10 years later. Enjoy this first chapter.**

Percy Jackson

I was standing in front of Annie`s high school in San Francisco. See, after the giant war,Annabeth went back to California for a while,we IMed ,but I Mom,missed her a lot. My mom saw this and decided to move here for a little while with me for my happiness. Yeah I know,she`s amazing. So anyways,here I am about to surprise her(And may die).

I went in,girls looked at me,boys gave me glares. I made my way to the office,where a plump ailady with brown curls was typing fast.

"Hi,I`m Percy Jackson,a new student." I said,startling her.

"Oh,sorry. Hello Welcome to Lincoln High,I`m . I`ll get your things." She said with a high voice. She got and came up with a 2 pieces of paper.

"Thanks" I said as she gave them to me.

I set out,looking for Annabeth. Girls were again goggling at me and boys giving me glares. I quickly found a girl with blonde princess curls,and faded grey streak.

I went behind her and wrapped my arms around.

"MATT GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she yelled

"I`m sorry who the Hades is Matt Wise Girl?" I asked. She turned around,first a smile the anger then smiling again.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled at me

"To go to school with you?" I asked kinda scared. She then came up to me,and kissed me and I kissed back but this was interuppted by-

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" a low voice yelled.

"I`m kissing MY girlfriend."I said with calm.

"MATT I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND,I`M PERCY`S!" Annabeth yelled at him.

"Oh cmon Annie,you could do much better." He said smirking.

"Yeah right." She said,then she punched him hard on the nose and I punched his "spot".

"Don`t fight with us." I said and we both walked away.

"Oh Annie I missed you so much." I said as I kissed her-

"Ahem,Annabeth" Someone said. She looked up and smiled.

"Percy,These are my friends Jessica,Joey,Sara,Steve,Jamie is somewhere. You`ll me him at lunch" She said. I got a chorus of Hi`s and Hey`s.

"So Percy whats your schedule? Annie asked. I gave it to her to see.

"We have the same schedule except electives!" She said and she dragged off to our first class,Math.

~~~~~In math~~~

The teacher came in,immediatly after Annie and me found 2 seats in the back.

"Class today we have 2 new students. Percy Jackson" He pointed at me," And Nancy Bobofit"

 **SURPRISE! Wanted to add something. Hope you liked that first chappie! I know its pretty short,but I wanted to leave it at that. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Thank you for the likes and favs and follows. :D I need an OC girl character,tell me in the reviews what her name should be.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!:)**

Percy Jackson

 _"Class today we have 2 new students,Percy Jackson" He pointed at me " And Nancy Bobofit"_

Nancy Bobofit?! I can`t believe shes here. Annabeth looked at me with confusion.

"Nancy used to bully me at Yancy." I whispered to her. She had concern on her eyes but replied okay. Math went by really slow and I didn`t like it one bit. I`ll get Annie to "help" with homework. After math we had greek mythology/culture. We got to class just before the teacher came in, Phew!.

"Alright class today we are going to learn and discuss all the olympians. **( honestly don`t know)** " She said straight forward. We snickered quietly but apparently the teacher, heard.

" , is there a problem?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well I guess you both wouldn`t have a prroblem telling me all 12 olympians, and ?" She asked smirking. Everyone looked at us. I loooked at Annie. we smiled.

"Sure of course." I answered. Annie started.

"Athena,Artemis,Aphrodite,Demeter and Hera." She said calmly.

"Poseidon,Zeus,Ares,Hermes,Apollo,Hephaestus,Dionysus." I said smirking. The teacher looked shocked,but quickly went back to her stern face.

Class went by fast and soon Lunch came along.

~~~ **~~~~~~~~~Jamie POV(I just had to add this)**

I was sitting at our table at lunch with everybody but Annabeth. I had this huge crush on her,everyone knew but her. She always told everyone that she had a boyfriend but I felt like she was lying. Annabeth came in and everyone gasped,I looked to her and a boy that looked decent holding hands ...WAIT HOLDING HANDS?!

She and this guy came to our table.

"Jamie this is Percy by best and boyfriend." She said giggling,wait Annabeth never giggles. I smiled,

"Hi I`m Jamie." I said sad but I didn`t show it.

"Percy." He said.

"How long have you two been together?" Sara asked probably for me. (I was too scared)

"1 year but we`ve been best friends since we were 12." Annabeth answered. I could break them up! But they looked so happy.

Lunch was quickly over and I had marine biology,so I headed there and I noticed Percy was too. In class Percy answered every question corectly and when we were in group discussion,I got to know him and he seemed like a nice guy...no wonder Annabeth loves him.

I had gym next with Annabeth,Percy and Sara. Annabeth wasn`t big in gym,she wasn`t really athletic but today...

We were doing an obstacle course. The fastest one gets no laps for a week so we were pretty hyped up. Everyone went except Percy and Annabeth,before their turn Percy asked if he could race Annabeth. Everyone gasped,she was always the slowest. Coach Jones said yes but didn`t understand why.

"Go!" Coach yelled. They went uberfast. Their timing was tied,7 minutes 5 seconds. That was the fastest besides Matt Sloan who was 23 minutes. Coach couldn`t believe his eyes. The slowest senior and the new kid just beat the state record maybe national record.

Everyone was in awe as Percy and Annabeth kissed and walked out the door because it was the end of the day.

I was walking home until I heard a voice,I turned to see Annabeth and Percy battling some monster that looked pretty scary. Annabeth stabbed it and it turned to dust. I ran up to them.

"Guys what was that and why was it attacking you?" I asked scared. They looked like I wasn`t supposed to ask.

"Jamie do you have a step-mom or dad or did one of your parents ever leave?" Annabeth asked.

"er My dad left when I was a baby,my mom got married 2 years later again with some guy who I don`t like,why?" I told and asked them.

"Were gonna take you to the camp for demigods,I`ll explain on the way." Annabeth said. Percy came up to Annabeth and soon there was a horse flying,a pegusus?! They were real?! We climbed on and after a few hours we reached a hill called halfblood hill.

We went down and saw a huge camp and a sign that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" .

I walked down where they were waiting there.

"Jamie do you have dyslexia and ADHD?" Percy asked.

"Yes.." I said.

"Can I see your phone Jamie?" Annabeth asked.

"er I don`t have one." I said. They started laughing.

"Alright so er Greek gods and goddesses are erm Real." They said . I started laughing,

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah um Annabeth is the daughter of Athena and my dad is Poseiden." He said.

"Wait your serieous?"I asked surprised.

"YES!" They screamed. Just then Percy and Annabeth were looking up,I looked up and I saw a trident.

"Well I guess your my half-brother."

 **Sorry this was taking so long. On 10 years later I am getting writers block so er.. read but I`ll try to update and I wrote a one-shot last night and I`m writing a new to make seem better. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
